


Making It Weirder

by The_Bad_Writer



Series: Draal lives (Draal x Jim story anthology) [3]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Draal (Trollhunters) Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Time Travel, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bad_Writer/pseuds/The_Bad_Writer
Summary: Messing with time too much could lead to some disastrous consequences. Douxie learns this when he is sent to the dark ages with Claire, Jim, and Steve. Also along the ride is Jim's large, angry troll boyfriend who demands he fix Jim's corruption.The five of them must work together to get back home and keep the balance of time, before it's too late for there to be a future for them to come home to.Not to mention that Draal has to be extra careful, as he realizes there's an extra-familiar face waiting for him as he and Jim try to make it to Dwoza for safe haven.(This is a continuation of my last two Draal/Jim pieces: it's basically Wizards but with Draal/Jim in it)
Relationships: Draal & Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), Draal/Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Jim Lake Jr., Jim Lake Jr. & Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski & Jim Lake Jr.
Series: Draal lives (Draal x Jim story anthology) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946485
Comments: 21
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue - The Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draal and Jim face off against a mysterious dark foe that stops at nothing to kill them in the sewer, while they also face an issue in their relationship that has Jim in disarray. Jim gets a phone call from a familiar friend. A tragic event happens that forever changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I'm back at it again with another fit so soon lmaoooo, oh well. This chapter takes place during the events of 3Below episode "Race To Trollmarket" where Aja and Krel need to find Gaylen's core, so they call Jim. Enjoy Reading!!!!!
> 
> PS- Pleeeeeease read the last two pieces in this series before reading this fic. Also, major spoilers for each show in the trilogy!

_**Hoboken, New Jersey - Moments before Aja and Krel head to Trollmarket for Gaylen’s core.** _

Swing.

Jump up. _Nearly missed that one._ He sees Blinky trying to throw some of potions towards it, but it avoids it. This enemy, even though outnumbered 3 to 1, still manages to be more powerful than all 3 of them combined.

Another slash of his sword. Jim is tired. He tries to avoid it, but he gets kicked in the chest instead. 

Jim is sent flying off, his back connecting with the sewer wall with a loud bang as the trollhunter yelled out in pain. Weak, he gets up and stares face to face with his attacker.

The Knight, in his mysterious and gloomy-looking armor stood menacingly as he sees Jim weakly try to get up from the floor.

Draal, Blinky, and Jim are the ones facing against him, Draal and Jim on the offensive, while Blinky tries to help.

Draal roared loudly in anger at the sight of his mate being thrown violently, as he rolled his way to the Knight to make a punch. However, the Knight punished Draal for making such a predictable move, and kicked him into the wall as well, sending him flying onto Jim, who had been trying to get up as well. They both fall into the floor.

Jim groaned. This Knight... whoever he was... he was starting to piss him off.

“He’s too strong!” Blinky screamed out, avoiding the swing of the Knight’s sword as he stood back.

Jim hissed in pain as the weight of Draal felt crushing him. Soon enough, Draal got up from laying on top of Jim; Jim took Draal’s hand and stood up quickly.

“Sorry, my love.” Draal groaned. “Soon, I’ll have his head for trying to kick you like that. Are you alright?” Draal tried to quickly check Jim for any bruises or injuries, but Jim shoved him away.

“Babe, we talked about this a **million** times already.” Jim grunted as he went back into his fighting stance. “I am fine! You don’t have to protect me from this jerk-face. I do the protecting. Also, you promised his head three times already and failed, _so keep dreaming on_.” Jim smiled at that last bit he said.

This isn’t the first time the Knight has attacked him, already having see, him a few appearances, most notably the first encounter was in the woods.

The Knight's attacks happed only a few days after Draal and Jim confessed their love for one another at the cave. That felt like a while ago to Jim.

“Well, I want to protect you, so deal with it.” Draal said to Jim sternly, before he rolled his way to the Knight and tried to get the upper hand again. “You’re my mate, and I want you away from harm’s way.”

“Away from harm’s way?!? I’m the trollhunter, Draal! You know what, we’re talking about this later.” Jim said seriously, scowling, and Draal groaned.

“There’s nothing to talk about. You are my mate-“ Draal threw a gigantic piece of a metal pipe straight at the Knight in the middle of his conversation, who slashed it in half. “I will always try my best to protect you and make you not have to lift a finger.”

“Oh come one!! You really want to do this...” A few shards thrown by the Knight had Jim jumping to the other side, “Right now Draal?!”

Not that this is the most appropriate time to be talking about relationship issues, but to understand what Jim was saying, here is a little backstory: The beginning of Jim and Draal’s relationship began in the cave, and blossomed the few days they were together before the Knight Attacked. However, during those days before arriving to Hoboken, Draal began... acting possessive over Jim, making sure not a single Troll touched him or looked at Jim for more than 5 seconds.This, at first, seemed kinda cute to Jim; he liked Draal's overprotective nature (he kinda found it hot). It reminded him of back when Draal had promised to be his protector.

Now, as they fought, Draal didn’t see him as an equal anymore: he saw Jim as a delicate flower, _his_ delicate flower, and Draal took it upon himself to be the one to protect it. It pissed Jim off beyond fucking recognition.

Then, all of a sudden-before Draal could retort back at Jim-Jim’s phone rings, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"HEY BLINKY! ANSWER THE PHONE FOR ME!!"  Blinky didn't get a moments rest from running from the knight before a phone was thrown at him. The troll looked at the phone and saw Toby's face in the contact ID; quickly he answered the phone.

"Your timing could not be worse!" Master Jim and Draal and I are below Hoboken New Jersey, mid confrontation with a mysterious armored foe!" Blinky yelped as Jim was sent flying into him, both falling into the floor.

  
"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry, but it's an emergency!" Toby's nervous voice echoed on the phone, as he tried explaining that Aja and Krel, two students Jim had to show around one time, were in fact Aliens. 

"How's it going?" Jim said with a friendly wave, before he had to move out of the way from the knight.

Toby explained his predicament; something involving Kanjigar and gaylens core. Jim couldn't really keep up with Toby's questions or words.

"Our parents gave it to someone named Kanjigar and Vendor." He hears Aja state. "Vendel." Krel corrects him.

"In that case, I recommend consulting the- AH! Back you foul beast!! - I recommend consulting to soothscryer!!!!" Blinky screams out, before the phone call disconnects.

The three trolls continue fighting the Knight. However, soon enough, the four fighters’ efforts would be for naught.

Jim jumped across the upper platforms off the sewers as he tried to move himself away from the other two of his friends, driving the Knight towards him so he could give Draal a chance to headbutt him.

However, before Jim could reach the top, something hit him in the chest, stopping his movements as he fell to the ground, yelling out in agony as a shard pierced down through his armor.

The last this he hears is Draal scream out his name in pure horror and grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know Jim gets corrupted in like some forest, but I chose to speed it up and make it happen in the same place where Toby called him. oh well. hope you enjoyed!


	2. Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie finds the Guardians of Arcadia. Steve, Claire, Arrrgh and Toby reunite with some friends. Douxie makes a desperate choice while the Arcane Order Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god this chapter had me soooo frustrated :((( Sorry if it sucks, it was kinda hard writing for a story that's kind of already been told. 
> 
> Sidenote- Chapter begins with the ending of 3Below, where Archie finds Toby, Arrrgh and Steve, but also Claire. This chapter is following into wizards, so its a bit rushed in that some aspects are not involved or explained as much. This is basically the first episode, but Draal yeets himself inside the portal with the others.

We leave off to Toby, Claire, Arrrgh, and Steve, as they walk among the ruins of Arcadia left by General Morando.

Aja and Eli are gone, and Krel is off somewhere, now happy to stay in Earth with his friends, finally satisfied that Morando is defeated.

“Boy, this summer’s gonna be a total let down.” Steve broke the comfortable silence as he sighed with sadness. “I lost my best friend and my girlfriend in the same night...”

“Yeah, this summer’s probably gonna be a borefest—nothing’s gonna top Aliens for sure,” Toby sighed, “I'm just glad that everything worked out and we can relax. Aja and Krel are alright, and we can relax…. Wonder how Jimbo’s doing….”

“When last time you two talked?” Arrrgh, Toby’s wingman, asked.

“Well, technically, last time I talked to him was cause of the whole Gaylen’s Core thing but catching up-wise, I think was a week ago. He needed some advice.”

  
  
“Advice on what?” Claire finally spoke up, having been the only silent of the four.

“Oh ummm…” Toby was at a loss of words. If he remembers correctly, Jim had called him after he kissed Draal. Yeah, that was it. He should ask Jim how that went out for him… “Wel-“

However, Toby wasn’t able to finish the sentence as he was interrupted... 

“Pardon the intrusion,” A cat with glasses walked towards the four with curious eyes, “but I hear you’re asking about a certain person named Jim?”

* * *

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know about,” those words followed with Douxie presenting his right arm, which has some sort of mechanical bracelet. In it, he uses his left hand to reach out and take out a small speck of blue light, and waves it around the air, impressing Claire, Steve, Arrrgh Toby, who had been taken to the bookstore by Archie.

“W-wait a minute, you mean to tell me not only are there deadly trolls, and aliens from other planets, but Wizards too?!?” Steve’s high pitched voice exclaimed.

“Yup, and right now, Merlin needs our help.” Douxie, who was first acquainted to the four as the “cafe” guy but now is revealed to be a wizard, leads them to inside the bookstore, where Merlin appears. He explains that they must prep for a journey, but something interrupts him.

“Oh, fuzz buckets...” Douxie curses, as Merlin points to the windows, as wild Shadow Mephits, a whole lot of them, appeared outside.

“Douxie, did you lead they here?!??”

“Yes, he most certainly did,” Replied Archie bluntly.

Then it turned to a scuffle, as Arrrgh carried his three friends up to the rooftop and threw them on top of the large, floating boat that Merlin had placed.

Soon enough, they all boarded. However, from the corner of his eye, Douxie spots a mysterious green Knight pointing a sword at him... whispering the words “boy...” menacingly to him.

* * *

All seven allies walk along the stony pathways of Camelot, a floating kingdom among the sky. Claire, Steve, Arrrgh and Toby widen their eyes in amazement.

Meanwhile, Douxie looks over the Kingdom in nostalgia, “I haven’t been here in 900 years... you miss it Archie?” He scratched Archie’s back, to which he purred lovingly.

“Wait a second... what exactly is the danger you want to talk to u-..."

Before Toby could explain anything, the allies spot 6 eyes peeking out of a large doorway. Blinky widens his eyes as he spots them. “ARGGGH? TOBY?? CLAIRE??”

“BLINKY!!!!!” Toby Claire and Arrrgh yelled out in unison, as they all gathered into a grand group hug, to which Steve commented by stating “where’s the love for Steve?” But everyone ignored it.

“My god, it feels like it’s been eons since I’ve seen you all.” Blinky looks up to the group, happy to see his friends again ever since the eternal night.

“We have been busy,” Arrrgh states, referring of course to their whole adventure with Aja and Krel.

“I bet you have, old friend...” Blinky’s smile goes away, “we have been here for a bit... ever since...”

“Wait a sec,” Claire raised her brow suspiciously, “where’s Jim and Draal?”

Suddenly, Toby, Claire, Steve and Arrrgh look over to the sudden large steps, and see Draal, an incredibly somber look on his face.

“Draal!!” Toby walks over to the large blue troll, “how you been, man?! Last time i even heard from you was from Jim...” Toby then grows suspicious. “...Is he with you?”

Draal doesn’t give him an answer, and instead motions for them to follow Merlin, who leads them into the castle.

* * *

Eyes widen in shock as they take in the sight.

Jim, their trollhunter, trapped inside a green block of some icy material of sorts. He wears a pained expression in his frozen face. But one special detail to take note is the onyx shard pierced right into his armor, a glow around it.

“W-what...” Toby’s quivering voice struggled to speak out and question Merlin, “what happened to Jim?!?”

Draal somberly glanced over to the block, “Jim… he was attacked.”

Merlin speaks “He is correct. While in New Jersey, Jim, Blinkous and Arrrgh faced up against a new foe… a mysterious green Knight…”

“Where do I get my hands on this knight?!” Toby growled, angry; a few tears fell out of his eye as he stares at Jim’s blank yet pained face.

“I do not know.” Draal’s fierce and fiery expression of fury sends chills to the rest of the group, “but as soon as I get my hands around him for hurting Jim…” bloodlust oozes out into the air as everyone shivers. Claire raises a brow suspiciously.

“Neither do I, unfortunately.” Merlin states, dissapointed. “All we know for now is that he bears the symbol of Camelot. Also, he whispers the name of someone I didnt expect to ever hear from again… Morgana…”

“That lady?! Didn’t Claire ban her to the shadow Realm?”

“Apparently our green knight didn’t get the memo.” Claire stated, a little sad that her ex is trapped inside a block.

“Well, it seems that he hasn’t, and unfortunately, I think we might have to turn to the past for answers.” Merlin leads them to another room.

* * *

Chaos

Canons blowing. Camelot in shambles as Douxie and Merlin try to take on the Arcane order on the other side.

Archie is swinging across the sky as he tries to find Merlin’s staff. Toby and Arrrgh try to hold off the goblins and shadow mephits that threaten to reach the castle.

However, as the castle is turned sideways, Draal’s eyes widen in horror as he sees the block of Jim topple over and move away from its place. “JIM!!!”

Soon enough, Claire and Steve run over to Draal to help, but then they all stop and feel Camelot turning over once again, as they fall into the bridge and hang from the side, the block on the edge of the bridge, threatening to fall off.

Meanwhile, Douxie controls the ship, as Nari begins to add in power for the time jump.

The block that carries Jim is standing on the ledge, as Draal and Claire yell out in horror. Soon enough, Douxie is there as he sees the events unfolding.

Next thing Merlin knows, the time portal opens.

Unfortunately, the block that holds Jim leaves the edge, and it falls into the portal.

“NOOO, JIM!!!” Draal doesn’t even hesitate, as he jumps into the portal.

“No, wait, Draal, the sunlight!” Douxie realizes, and shouts over as he lets go and dives into the portal. 

"S-should we go in too?!" Steve yells out as he and Claire hang on for dear life. 

"We have too!!" Claire yells out. "We gotta protect Jim!"

Soon enough, Claire and Steve follow inside, before the portal can close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise more Jim/Draal comfort in the next chapter :) as our bois will learn they ain’t exactly welcome in Camelot, nor their relationship...


	3. History In The Making - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draal, Steve, Douxie, Claire and a frozen Jim are sent landing into a new and unkown location. Jim awakens from stasis to Draal's delight, as Claire learns some rather shocking news. The group is ambushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE BACK. WITH A NEW CHAPTER. WOOHOO. ENJOY

_No time to think_. Draal is already half-way away from the opening in the portal. _Doesn’t that dimwit realize he’s entering into somewhere with sun?!? And that he’ll burn up the second he reaches in?_ Douxie groans, and lets go go his grip from the bridge and falls. God, this is gonna hurt.

Quickly, he has to focus on Draal before anything else. He touches a few buttons on his bracelet, and out comes a yellow ball of light, and throws it to Draal before he reaches inside the portal.

The light seeps inside Draal, before he is the first to enter through the portal. 

He flinches in horror as he realizes the location that he went through was during the day, the sun brightly shining on him, but gasps as he realizes... he isn’t turning to stone?!? Shouldn’t he be dead?!

Meanwhile, Douxie turns up to realize Steve and Claire also have fallen through the portal as well.

Quickly, Douxie conjures something else up his sleeve, and next thing Claire and Steve know, they’re bouncing up against bubble platforms all the way through the sky, before they each feel the ground hit them.

Draal, who is not made of skin like the others, stomps down to the ground, perfectly ok. Meanwhile, all three fleshbags hissed in pain when they hit the ground.

He’s the first to take in where they were, but it's all remote forest. Trees everywhere as he looks behind and in front of him. However, it all feels so... familiar.

“Ugh, that sucked...” Douxie the first of the humans to get up, as he looks up to see the block of Jim, up in the branches; He looks to Draal, “you know, as a troll, don't you think it’s pretty important to figure out whether or not some portal that transfers you to another whole plane is taking place at night or day?!?”

“Yes, well I couldn’t just have left Jim to fall to some mysterious location!” Draal growled.

“Yes, I get that, but you should've let me and them to go in first.” Douxie exclaimed, motioning to Claire and Steve. “You’re lucky I managed to conjure up a sun shield before you entered through and turned to stone and broke off into a million pieces when you landed.”

“Man...” Steve weakly whispers as he tries to get up, “that landing was rough...” Getting up, he looks over to Douxie, “how the hell did we even survive that?”

“Anti-Gravity Spell, as you could tell by the bouncing.” Douxie bluntly states. Jim’s block, which had been hanging from a tree branch, lands on top of Steve, who lets out a high pitched scream as he's sent to the ground.

“My love!” Draal yells out, as he makes his way over to the block which held his partner.

“Love?” Claire questions, getting up from the ground making her way to Douxie.

“Woah... Gay Trolls?” Steve whispers to Claire, a little shocked. “Can trolls even be gay?”

“Steve!” Claire yells out discouragingly, “that’s not what I meant! And... yeah, I think so?” However, she is still a little surprised at Draal’s words towards Jim.

All four of the guardians are taken aback when suddenly, they hear a crack from the stasis block. Then, Draal’s eyes widen as he stares at the stasis block, “Jim!”

The block that held Jim was breaking, as it cracked. And it cracked. And it cracked even more, until eventually Jim was freed from stasis, as he gasped for air, all the pieces on the grass floor. "wha....?"

Standing up was a struggle, but eventually he got up quickly and looked around his surroundings...

"Wha-whats happened?!" He questions, as he looks around to see Draal in front of him.

He looks up to his boyfriend, “...D-Draal? wher-"

“JIM!” Draal sobs and brings Jim into a big, tight hug, “GOD I MISSED YOUR VOICE SO MUCH. IT WAS SO STRESSFUL WHEN YOU WERENT AROUND I WAS SCARED ID NEVER GET TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN I-“ Draal begins crying. "I thought the Knight killed you... I love you so much..."

“Aw, Draal.” Jim looks up to Draal’s sobbing face, and he puts their horns together. “I love you too, big guy.” 

Steve gasps. “Woahhhh, Lake swings both ways? Neat..." Douxie, meanwhile, smiled a little at their display of affection. It reminded him of Zoe.

“You’ve missed so much since the last time I’ve talked to you...” Draal spoke from his weak, sad voice. 

“Yeah I can see that,” Jim states as he turns to the side and sees Claire in her purple armor, Steve, and... the guy who worked at the cafe? Wasn't his name Dave or something?"

Draal grabbed Jim’s face and planted a kiss in his mouth.

“Wait a second... Douxie...” Claire points to the sky... “where’s the flying castle!?”

Douxie looks up and realizes with a widened mouth, “oh fuzzbuckets.... well, it would appear that we have ourselves a temporal accident...”

Draal raised an eyebrow, as gradually he begins to look at this forest a bit... too familiarly, “which means?”

Before he could answer Draal, the sound of a sword swinging in front of his face threateningly makes Douxie gasp, as suddenly the group is surrounded by knights bearing the symbol of Camelot, all the while a man in a horse screams out “what manner of sorcery is this?!”

  
"We're lost in time!" Douxie exclaims

* * *

They’re surrounded. There’s nowhere to run. Draal growls in anger as he holds on to Jim protectively, who is still a bit weak from being in stasis. Steve cowers behind Claire, while Douxie gets up to begin his convincing to the man on the horse, who gets down and reveals himself to be Lancelot.

“Woah...” Steve blushes a bit, "He's so handsome..."

“A troll!” Lancelot points over to Draal, but he gasps as he sees Jim in his arms, “two at that! Everyone at arms!!”

Next thing Draal knows, he’s roaring as he sees the Knights point their swords at them, “I’ll kill you all and chew on your bones if you go near him!!” 

“Damnit,” Douxie tries to settle everyone, “PLEASE EVERYONE, ITS ALRIGHT! THEY’RE GOOD TROLLS!”

“Oh really?” Lancelot peers right into Douxie’s eyes. “The troll who just threatened my men and women by saying they’ll eat them is... a good troll? And aren’t you Merlin’s errand boy?”

“Y-YES! To both questions! It’s just that... they’re mates!” Douxie quickly comes up with an excuse. “And he’s the alpha, and you know how they get sometimes..." He gives out a weak laugh, "and, btw, I’m Merlin’s _apprentice!”_

“I don’t care! There is no such thing as good trolls, not even... whatever abomination of a relationship those two hold...” Lancelot makes a signal, and a few knights begin to walk to Draal and Jim.

Draal roars, but before he can strike the first Knight that touches him, he meets Douxie's eyes and gives him a fierce look, and motions to a weak Jim who is not in any condition to fight. Sucumbing, Draal allows himself and Jim to be dragged to a cage.

“The both of you will be hanged for your insolence.” Lancelot hisses.

Suddenly, Douxie, Claire and Steve are swarmed by knights, as they begin to be dragged to their feet. Lancelot exclaims, "you will all be taken to King Arthur and await his judgement." The four are moved to the forest, as Draal and Jim are contained inside a covered cage, imprisoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof what a chapter. On some other news, I heard that ROTT is gonna be the final thing that's coming from the Arcadia series, which has bummed me out, but I'm happily waiting for it still. Hoping they bring Draal back after that whole mess with Jim not even acknowledging Draal's existence in Wizards, but we'll see.
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be sooooo fun to write. Definitely gonna be some good/heavy moments in the throne room.


	4. History In The Making - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our five heroes are taken to see King Arthur to await his judgement. Soon enough however, Jim and Draal face the threat of execution. Claire sees a familiar face. Jim and Draal are separated from the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, the fact that episode 2 is taking up so much space... Definitely most chapters are gonna revolve more around Jim and Draal as this story progresses and less on Douxie and the gang, but that won't mean major plot points are gonna be ignored. Enjoy reading!

Draal and Jim hear the curses coming from Steve as he cries about “Getting his one phone call” through the clothed cage they both are trapped in. Douxie and Claire are behind the cage, walking, facing Draal and Jim. 

“Uh... Draal, Claire, what exactly is going on? What’re we doing at a Renn Fare?” Jim asks worried.

“We’re... uh, prisoners in the dark ages... I’d say Mid-12th century with no way home, definitely not an ideal situation.” Douxie answers his question, ashamed, however Jim is still raising his brow curiously at the wizard.

“Ideal?!” Claire exclaims and points to the trollhunter. “Jim has a shard of evil magic in his chest!”

“She’s right,” Draal hisses, “the corruption could be happening right now in Jim's system at any second!”

“Actually, you guys.” Jim breaths in and looks down at the shard, “it still hurts, but it feels... different somehow.”

Douxie’s eyes widened as he peer’s at Jim’s injury. “Modrax’s miracles, he’s right!” He points to the now grey and dull shard, “when we jumped back in time, it must’ve froze in the corruption in place!”

“Well it seems I’ve miss a lot, haven’t I?” Jim looks over to Draal who nods, then to Douxie. “Don’t you work at the cafe?”

“Part Time!” Douxie corrects, “and thanks for always tipping by the way.”

“He’s Merlin’s apprentice!” Claire states, “It’s a looooong story.”

“Oh...” Jim says, "well, nice to meet you.” Douxie nods his head and smiles to Jim’s words.

“Sooo...” Claire begins, “you and Draal, huh?”

“O-Oh!” Jim realizes the fact that he was talking to his ex, while being trapped in a cage with his now current boyfriend.“Uh... yeah! It sorta started out when we’re in New Jersey. I was gonna tell you guys sooner, but,” he points to his injury, “you know.”

“No- It’s fine!” Claire reassures. “You don’t owe me an explanation, Jim. I think it’s cool you and Draal and dating. You’re still my friend, you know? Can’t get rid of me that easily,” she jokes.

“Yeah, that's for sure,” Jim smiles, before Lancelot interrupts the moment.

“OPEN THE GATES! WE HAVE FOREIGNERS AWAITING JUDGEMENT FOR KING ARTHUR!”

Suddenly, Draal’s hold on Jim is tighter, as he suddenly oozes with Bloodlust... “That wretched Arthur... me and Jim aren’t safe here, Hisirdoux.” He spouts out to Douxie.

“Not to worry! Camelot’s my old turf, we just have to remain inconspicuous. Follow my lead...”

“I don’t like this...” Draal begins to have even a tighter grip on Jim. “We have to get out of here soon. Or else we're deadmeat”

“Draal,” Jim gives him a comforting look, “we have to trust Douxie. Just follow his lead.”

“Fine.” Draal said begrudgingly. Soon, he starts understanding where he is.

And he doesn’t like one bit of it.

* * *

Draal and Jim are thrown to the ground, Draal in extra tough shackles as he’s the bigger of the two. They look up to see King Arthur standing in front of his large throne, with Excalibur equipped in his back. There is no sunlight anywhere except in the front and center of the room where it bloomed into the room, a few inches away from both Trolls.

Douxie, Claire and Steve walk through the room, guards behind them as they see that Arthur is talking to an advisor.

“Gunmar’s threatening our borders. Double our patrols.”

Lancelot presents the five of them, “here are the trespassers, my lord.” Douxie and Claire bow, while Steve gives a peace sign. Jim and Draal meet the king’s gaze from the ground.

“Trolls?!” Arthur‘s voice boomed in anger. “I thought I made it clear that your kind are banished from the realm.”

Draal laughed a little. “Don’t you mean betrayed, coward?!?” He roared. “The forest is where the trolls live!”

“The troll is right, brother!” The new voice came from one of the entrances to the castle.

Claire’s eyes widened, and she scowled, “Morgana...”

Morgana rushed to Draal and Jim’s side, “you gave the woods to enchanted creatures like them, and you’d break that vow?!”

“These beasts care not! Especially not for these spys of Gunmar.”

Draal’s eyes widened. He roared again, “DONT YOU DARE CALL HIM A BEAST!” However, the shackles prevented him from even moving an inch, before Lancelot and another Knight pin him to the ground.

“Your highness, please,” Douxie states, “I assure you that these two trolls are not a threat.”

“That’s my judgement to make, boy.” Arthur states coldly. “Who are you anyways?”

“Hisirdoux, Merlin’s apprentice.” Douxie bows a little again to present himself. However, Morgana begins to speak again, as from her hands comes out yellow light.

“Trolls are born of magic.” She exclaims, “...as you are of blood.” She looks sympatheticly at Arthur, “how is there nature a crime?!”

“When they ravage our lands,” Arthur takes the yellow light and smashes it, the pieces landing on the small throne next to it... the throne which had belonged to Gwen, “and take our loved one’s from us. I made these laws to hold this land together, and **_they will be abided.”_**

Next thing the five of them knew, Arthur sealed Jim and Draal’s fate with his words. “Leave the wood. The penalty is death. Begin with the brute.”

Draal is dragged from both his sides as he gasps, roaring out as he tries to move and escape, “NO!”

Jim’s eyes widen in horror and he yells out, “DRAAL!!” However, Lancelot and the knight pin his head to the ground. “PLEASE... DON'T DO THIS TO HIM!"

Claire and Steve are grabbed by Knights.

Douxie tries to aleviate the situation, “woah woah, don’t you think this is a bit hasty?!” However, he is grabbed by a Knight as well.

“Bring him to the sunlight.” Arthur orders.

“P-PLEASE....” Jim is sobbing, “DON'T KILL HIM!” Tears flowing down his eyes as his vision begins to turn hasty. He reaches his hand out and cries out _**“Draal!”**_

Draal is on the edge. His face makes way to the sunlight, as the Knights drag his face, inch by inch. He **yells** out in pain as a few spots in his face are finally exposed by sunlight.

Douxie curses himself, _fuck. the potion isn’t working anymore._

Claire, seeing both her friends in such hurt in anguish, tears flowing out of her eyes as she hears Jim's screams of horror as Draal is on the edge of death echoed through the room. She yells out.

**_“NO!”_ **

Suddenly, a wave of magic comes down in the throne room, and the sunlight that was now hurting Draal is gone, saving him from a stony fate.

“Dark Magic...” Morgana whispers, confused.

Taking advantage of the situation, Jim leaps from the hold Lancelot has on him and runs straight to Draal’s side, hugging him tightly as he cries in his shoulder.

“Is this your witchery Morgana?! Cease is at **once!”**

**“** Just because you’re scared of him doesn’t mean that they shouldn’t exist!” Claire escapes. “If you give into fear, you’re failing. They love each other so much, they don't want to watch each other die!"

“The girl speaks truth brother.” Morgana looks over to them. “Can’t you see these lovers have nothing to do with this war? With this bloodshed? How is you killing them any different than what happened to your betrothed? How would Guenevire feel If she saw you like this?”

For just a second, a glimmer of sadness is seen present in Arthur’s eyes. The King’s eyes meet Draal and Jim’s, who are both staring at him in fear of what will happen to them. He could only imagine how Guenivire felt when that thing had killed her...

He caves in. “Fine, I will show the lovers mercy. They shall live…”

Claire, Steve and Douxie all breathe out a sigh of relief.

“In the dungeon.”

Jim and Draal are dragged away, while Claire tries to stop them from taking the two. However, Douxie quickly stops her, and whispers, “they’re alive, Claire. We’ll get them out later.”

“And as for you Hisirdoux, shouldn’t you be with Merlin?”

“Ah yes… well, I was actually busy recruiting these two…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and, you all know how that scene ends. Douxie and Claire and Steve are given their respective roles in Camelot, and Draal and Jim are thrown to the dungeon. What will things happen then? Find out in the next chapter!!


	5. History In The Making - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draal and Jim are thrown to the dungeon, as they see a new face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry for the short chapter :((( but I wanted to ship something out rlly quickly so here it is! Also theres a cute Draaim moment in the beginning of the chapter that I was proud of writing. Be sure to stick around for the end notes too!

Draal groans in pain as he lands face-first inside the old, dingy dungeon cell. Jim follows, as they try to get their bearings.

“You freaks belong in the dungeons,” the knights who dragged them there spat out, before they laughed and closed the door, locking Jim and Draal inside.

“Jerk.” Jim spat back, as he stands up from the floor. He looks over to Draal and sees him struggling, “here let me.” He helps Draal move to the wall so he could sit upright, as Draal protectively rubs against the burns on his face.

“Gah…” Draal hisses in pain, “Forgot how awful sun burn can be.”

“You’re gonna be fine though, right babe?” Jim asks, still a bit shaken up from what happened just a few minutes ago.

“Oh, absolutely. Nothing a kiss can’t help.” Draal smiles weakly, and Jim laughs, granting his wish as he kisses his check; the parts where the sun had hit him. Then, Jim began smothering his whole face with kisses.

“There,” Jim smiles, “think’s that’s enough, don’t you think?”

“Absolutely...” Draal tries to grin, but it hurts.   


However, Jim’s own smile fades away, “For a second… I really thought they…. They were gonna kill…”

“Don’t, Jim.” Draal gives his hand a squeeze, “I am fine. Claire was able to use her magic and save me.”  


“Yeah…” Jim nods, “guess you’re right.” They rub horns together lovingly, as they try to make best of their situation right now.

  
“But...” Draal backs away from Jim, and looks at him seriously. “There’s something you need to know.”

“What is it, babe?”

“If what Merlin’s apprentice said is true and we’re in Camelot… in the 12th century... if we make it out of here-”

“So what’re you two lovebirds in here for?” A new voice from the other side of Draal and Jim’s cell echoes out.

Draal and Jim turn to see a Troll, a woman, inside a cell across to them, her arms crossed as she sits in some old worn out bench, looking at the two.

“Huh?” Jim raises a brow.

“Ugh, your crime?”

“Oh, being trolls where we’re not supposed to, I guess.” Jim states. 

“Same,” the woman says, hold the bars of her cell as she looks at the two. “Arthur has a sick sense of humor. Takes all of my homelands and says  I’m  the one trespassing. Now, all trolls are forbidden, along with anything else that’s not a flesh bag.”

“Actually, I’m half-fleshbag.” Jim corrects.

“Yeah, and I’m half-goblin. Waka-chaka- Hey! That better be mud…”

“That Arthur is a coward, a fiend. I bet I could win against him one on one, with all that armor stripped away that hides his true fear,” Draal growled. 

“Unfortunately,” The woman shrugged as she wiped herself of whatever those goblins threw at her, “never gonna happen. To Arthur: the only good troll is a dead one. That goes for goblins, gnomes and any other monster…” The woman looked somberly over to them. “Least you two got each other, I guess. The name’s Callista.”

“I’m Jim.”

“Draal.”

“Welcome to the rest of your life.”

Draal look’s up to Jim’ face and he sees fear, “He’s at war with more than just the gumm-gumms, Draal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there’s a tiny possibility I might not be updating for a week or more, as I’m attempting to rewatch the whole TOA Trilogy so I can get my head in the game again. I’m kinda forgetting a few things. But don’t worry!!! Definitely gonna come back!!! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
